The availability of energy remains an important issue, with its importance only growing as our demand for energy increases.
Many efforts to create sustainable sources of energy exist. For example, wind turbines, solar panels, and geothermal power plants. But frequently these methods require the creation of structures that serve no purpose other than supporting the energy generation equipment itself. Wind turbines require tall and expensive towers to raise the turbine above the ground. Solar panels require support structure, cleaning equipment, and potentially a tracking mechanism to follow the position of the sun. Geothermal energy requires a substantial facility to inject water, manage the resulting steam, and power turbines.
What is needed is a means of sustainably generating power while providing a useful structure.